Where'd all the Demons go
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: It's been 400 years since the last demon was ever seen, the mystery must now be unfold, as a new mysteries disease sweeps across Tokyo.


Dragonelf 8: this is my other Inuyasha Fan fic. It's a little out there but I thought it was a good idea. I'm not going to force you to read it, or review it. I will imply that you review cause reviews especially good ones make me feel better. I'm not going to force you, and if you do decide to criticize make sure it's constructive criticism, that way I can fix the problem.

Disclaimer: Now I'm only saying this once so don't you dare think I own Inuyasha cause I DON'T! I don't want to get into trouble.

Prologue

It's been 400 years since the last of the demons was seen…

Lost into time…

Now a forgotten page in the history books…

Tied to dark secrecy and the cries of sadness.

Chapter 1: The twins Kyo and Koryu. The Disease.

Kyo P.O.V

"KYO YOU LAZY BUM! GET UP! WHERE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I moaned as my sister pulled off the bed sheets that cover me. I was instantly blasted with fresh morning cold air raising the Goosebumps on my arms. My sister ran out the door and with a loud whap, slammed the door.

Allow me to introduce myself. Yeah I know my sister just screamed my name, not to long ago but this it for formal reasons only. I mean it's rude not to introduce yourself to a stranger right. My name it Kyoshiro… uh Valentine, Kyo for short. I don't appreciate if you call me by last name, I get enough of that at school, it's not cool for a guy to have the last name Valentine! Anyway I'm 17 years old, I'll be 18 on February 14… STOP LAUGHING IT'S NOT FUNNY. I KNOW MY NAME AND BIRTHDAY MATCH UP, I GET IT!

Okay… I'm calm now. I have blue eyes and dyed blonde hair. I'm tall and thin for my age. I'm working on the muscle factor, I swear they're sticks! I'm not really into any sports, I do kendo and Soccer and that's about it, as for hobbies I like reading J.R.R Tolkien's books along with Haya Miyazaki's, J.K. Rowling and Yuu Watase. I like to write stories too. Favorite color… Green and I think I'll stop there.

"KYO ARE YOU UP YET?!" called my sister.

"ALMOST!" I called back.

That's my twin sister Koryu Valentine. When we switch point of views I'll have her explain about herself because it's too much for me to. She's just weird like that.

I live with my older brother Amon, because my parents wanted me and my sister to go to a good school so they sent me and my sister to live with Amon Valentine I think he works with this special department in the police station. He doesn't really talk about it, but he doesn't really ware the usual uniform. But he's got the badge and he's required to carry a gun 24/7. That's all I know about it but it must pay a lot because this apartment's huge! Amon's tall and muscular too apparently good looking to because girls always check him out before me! It's not fair. He's got black hair down to his mid back; he has dark eyes, with a yellowish tint to his pale skin. Defiant features would be his chin; it adds to what my sister calls, the hotness scale. He mostly wears black because of his work; rarely will he ever wear anything else. I don't see how he can stand it with summer temperatures; he even wears a black trench coat! It adds to his favorite look of I'm tall, I'm dark, I'm dangerous, and I'm handsome as well.

He and Koryu are not my only siblings. I have two little sisters. They're identical twins only 5 years old. They're names are Alice and Mayura. I have to admit they're cute in the little girl factor. What can I say? They make me laugh, they're just so easy to tease, just one word sets them off it's so funny. You probably won't see them so I won't describe them. If you do it will be on the spot description.

I slowly crawled to the end of my bed and slide out. Yawning once I slide into my uniform black pants with a white button up shirt with a red jacket lined in black. I hung the jacket loosely around my shoulders and began to brush my hair. I finally convinced mom to let my hair grow long. So long as I took care of it, it was now just past my shoulders. Though I had to tell a monster of a lie to the school board… I remember it like it was yesterday. I was meeting with the principal.

Flashback

"We allowed you to have blonde hair, but to have it grow so long is inexcusable!" scolded the principal; " I want that hair cropped short by tomorrow!"

"But sir," I replied finally looking up.

"What is it!?" snapped the principal.

"I must keep my hair long, under the covenant of Astale. After all I'm its prince," I explained.

"Huh? Astale?" muttered the principal.

"It's a small country on the very edge of the European continent, in which I must return to one day. And for inheriting the throne I must grow my hair in honor of the Prince Auron Merqa Delmast Astale the 3rd whom inherited the throne form his brother Prince Tidus Yangdus Delmast Merdel Solomon Astale the 5th by the grace of seeing go whom forced Prince Auron to have long locks of hair in honor of his inheritents. And in honor of God's wish all of those to inherit the throne such as me must grow their hair long before the inheritance ceremony which will happen on the harvest moon when the spirits will honor the New King and bestow upon him the four gifts of heaven: the sword of Saby, The all seeing jewels of Tarsha, The fan of Arom, and the mirror of the snow princess Yuki. In fact all of those in the country of Astale must grow their hair when they inherit something of value for it is written in the religious working of sir Scratchalot."

"Uh… That's okay," muttered the principal as he tried to walk away.

"But I haven't' yet finished explaining why I must keep my hair long, or what sir Scratchalot did to make it so," I explained as I held the principal back.

"ACK! THAT'S OKAY YOU CAN KEEP THE LONG HAIR!!!!" cried the principal trying to run away.

End Flashback

Ah… There was so much bliss in that lie. The teachers treated me like royalty for weeks, and I was elected school president. The girls ever since then have called me prince.

I quickly grabbed my bag and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Amon had a can of soda in his hand and his other held the newspaper. The title was in huge bold letters 'STRANGE NEW DISEASE BAFFLES TOKYO!' and the other stories read 'STRANGE CREATURE SIGHTED!' Frowning slightly I dove into the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking soda?" I said sarcastically.

"I need the caffeine. My division doesn't allow me to drink coffee. It's too unhealthy and addictive," said Amon as he turned the page, " This new disease has got my division and the chief in an uproar!"

"What? Why's that?"

"Well it's complicating the cases my division has and adding a large number of people to the suspects list," muttered Amon.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," he replied sipping his drink.

"What are the symptoms to this disease?"

Amon and I looked up to see Koryu enter the room a slice of an orange dangled form my mouth. Koryu soon walked over to the cupboard and took out a box of cereal and a bowl.

"Well?" she pressed again.

"The first symptom is perhaps the most unusual out of all of them. It's sudden bursts in increase of speed. Second would be unusual cravings, the third's intense pain through the body," explained Amon.

"And then they die right?" I finished.

"No," refuted Amon, "The doctors suspect a fourth symptom but they're not really sure"

"How can they not be sure?" interjected Koryu.

"Because the patient normally runs away or disappears before they can even look for anymore symptom," answered Amon.

"Weird…" I muttered frowning slightly.

"Speaking of weird. Doesn't your school bell ring in five minuets," asked Amon looking at the clock with a smile.

"OH NO WE'RE LATE!!" cried Koryu as she grabbed my wrist and our bags and ran out the door dragging me along.

We got there in no time flat considering it normally takes us ten minuets to get there. I think Koryu would have collapsed the moment we got in the classroom if I hadn't stopped her in time.

"Good Morning Prince," called all the girls in class.

"Good Morning," I called back flashing my sparkling smile that glinted of my white teeth, this earned me a glare form Koryu. "What?"

"Stop drooling its disgust! And are you finished flirting with every girl in the class!?"

I just glared back at her. The teacher however interrupted our glaring contest.

"Is there a reason you two are late?" asked the teacher.

"Let me handle this," I whispered as I moved forward.

"Well?" demanded the teacher.

"I truly apologized for the tardiness Mr. Lancer it's just on the way here we discovered that we were being followed so we took the longer path than normal, but our stockers were very persistent and when we finally faced them we discovered they were our long lost elder twin brothers Harry and Larry seeking our aid to uncover the secrets of an evil company making top secret projects to rule the world, illegally using humans as test subjects which is why Harry and Larry disappeared 4 years ago while studying abroad in the African continent where the company's secret base is . So far they've engineered a three headed dog and a human with dog ears on his head, not to mention a Frankenstein sort of creature with a spider shaped scar on his back," I explained but was soon cut off.

"That's enough Kyo… Koryu the truth please," said the teacher turning to my sister.

"Kyo and I were talking with our older brother about the disease in the papers. We lost track of time," explained Koryu.

"I see, well I wouldn't worry. It's not contagious, it a genetic disease," explained the teacher. "I'll excuse this tardy but I don't want it happening again. Now return to your seats."

Scowling I went to my desk and listened to the lesson it wasn't until five minuets into it that I heard a low raspy gasping right beside me. Looking beside me I saw my classmate Karasuma breathe heavily his pale features were absolutely sickly and sweat beaded his forehead. Karasuma was a little bit of a dork but he was always kind to people so everyone that knew him treated him with respect. I was common knowledge that he had breathing problems but I never seen it this bad. Slowly I put my hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up.

"Hey you okay, man?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, thanks though," said Karasuma giving me a weak smile.

Reluctantly I drew back my hand. Once again turning to the board. The raspy gasp went on for ten more minuets piling my worry, until finally.

'CRASH!!'

Everyone jumped up instantly and turned to the back. Looking to the side I saw Karasuma had completely collapsed. His body was curled into a ball, and his eyes blood shot. The low rasps continued it's pattern and his body shook in pain.

"Karasume!"

The teacher ran to the back and effortlessly lifted the frail boy and ran to the nurse's office. The moment the teacher left the teacher left the class went into an uproar and it was like that for the rest of the day. I pay much attention after that. It was like the world in front of me was blurred, as I stared at my hand. 'What happened? He was fine a second ago.'

Later

"I can't believe Karasuma had the disease," muttered Koryu.

"I mean he seemed fine just yesterday."

"Well the symptoms are weird and don't seem out of the ordinary. For instants the first symptom might be excused as an adrenalin rush, people do seem stronger than normal when that happens. And the second symptom; people get cravings it happens and those are just weird by itself. The third symptom would be the only one to tell you've go the disease," I explained as I walked down the street with her. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the shrine close by. I want to get this charm," said Koryu as she took a left and began walking up the steps.

"The Higerashi Shinra?"

"Uh duh," said Koryu sarcastically. "Bet I can beat you!"

Koryu instantly began running up the steps getting an unfair head start. 'No way is she beating me!' I thought as I ran up the steps. It was like pure energy was bursting form my feet, like I was jumping ten steps at a time. And before I knew it I was at the top of the steps. Shock consumed me as I turned back to see Koryu. Her mouth gapped open wide as her eyes bulged. Shaking her head she ran the rest of the way.

"How'd you do that?" cried Koryu.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"You went way faster than normal!"

"So what? I feel incredible today so what's the problem?"

"N-N-N-Nothing…" muttered Koryu as she went to the temple.

The grounds were surprisingly bigger than I thought with a huge tree near the entrance and small shack to the left. Without knowing it my feet strayed closer to the shack.

"Something's inside it," I murmured to myself.

"Can I help you?"

I looked up to see an old man with his gray hair held up in a top not, the pointy mustache and bread made his age more apparent, his skin tanned form the sun with a few liver spots. He was incredibly thin.

"Oh um… What's inside this shack?" I asked curiously.

"That me boy is the ancient scared bone eater well," explained the old man.

"Bone Eaters Well?" I questioned quizzically

"Kyo," called Koryu as she walked up.

Koryu," I muttered turning to my sister.

"Oh priest… I wanted to get a charm. Do you have any charms?" asked Koryu.

"Yes we do, this way," said the old man as he led Koryu and me.

Koryu quickly bought her charm form the old priest. But I couldn't stop starring at the shack. It was as if something was calling to me something inside of there. The well perhaps?"

We left the shrine walking side by side. It was silent between us, I think we where caught up in our on thoughts. But Koryu did seem to be worried. The sun began to set as we finally reached home. I went to my room as my sister went to the kitchen to make dinner. I walked over to my desk and took out my notebook and began to work on my story. My grades were okay it's just my teachers want me to exert myself in something so I made it a project for myself to write a novel. After all I have the imagination for one. And writing came so natural. I must have been at it for a while because before I knew it Koryu was calling me for dinner.

"Kyo it's dinner time!" called Koryu.

"Oh…" I moaned.

"KYOSHIRO VALINTIME GET DOWN HERE!" screamed Koryu.

I flinched at the sound of my full name. It meant she was upset not to mention angry beyond belief.

"Fine I'm coming," I groaned as I walked to the kitchen. Rice with pickles and fish was set on the table along with two plates and cups.

"Where's Amon?" I asked as I sat down.

"He left a note saying he was going to be late coming home and that we should eat dinner without him," answered Koryu handing me a bowl of rice.

We stayed silent while we where eating. I only took a few nibbles on the rice and fish. I was hungry, so don't get me wrong I was hunger, but the food wasn't to my craving.

"Aren't you hunger Kyo?" asked Koryu worriedly.

"I am, so don't worry I'll finish my meal," I answered.

"Okay just finish. I'm going to finish my homework," answered Koryu putting her dishes in the sink and leaving.

I couldn't help but frown slightly. It's not like I didn't want the food. I just didn't crave it. I wanted something with more meat, something a little juicy.

"Something like a human," I craved.

I opened my eyes in surprise. What was I saying!? I'm not a cannibal! I could feel the heart in my chest beat louder and faster than normal. I was panicking. What the heck was wrong with me! The news head flashed in my head as I looked at my own hands.

"Do I have the disease?!" I mumbled in a shaky voice.

The first symptom was at the temple when I ran past Koryu; the second was this carving that only left the third symptom. I looked up to Koryu's door, which was shut tight. She'd be like a mother hen if she discovered I was sick. I couldn't let her know! I have to leave! But where?

A picture of the Old shack at the Shinra came to mind as I got up. I was as if something was pulling me there by some mysterious force. As quietly as I could I grabbed my jacket and silently ran out the door. Running through the streets of Tokyo at night wasn't a smart idea but I was in such a rush I don't think anyone noticed. I think I was delusional but a small pain began to spread out from inside my heart while I was running. My breathing came in low rasps. Finally the stairs where in sight and I ran up the two at a time. The pain must've intensified because I was now fully aware of it. The lights in the house were on but no one was outside so I snuck as quickly as I could into the shack and opened it up. Inside was a stair well and at the bottom as the old man described was an old looking well its cover off. Slowly I stepped down the steps to the edge of the well. The well was empty yet I could feel it pull me in. A ladder was just outside the well leading straight to the bottom for one to go up if someone ever fell in. I leaned out further to get a better look. A sudden pain twisted my insides and as my body cringed I could feel it fall into the well. I waited for my body to hit the bottom and snap my neck but that never came the moment I was close to the ground a blue light engulfed me, softening my fall. Though the pain must of interfered because I was seeing an endless haze of blue but it only lasted a second and I was once again at the bottom of the well. It hurt so badly! I wanted to pass out but I knew I'd die if I did so I held on tight. After a few minuets, which felt like pain staking hours, the pain finally subsided leaving my body numb and cold to the core. 'I have to get out of here if I don't want to get in trouble,' I thought as I stood to climb out, but there wasn't a ladder.

"That's weird, where's the ladder," I mumbled weakly, "Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

And with that I slowly began to climb to the top.

Elsewhere

"You sure you want to go home so early Kagome," asked Miroku holding a torch to light a path.

"Well I need to get some more bandages," replied Kagome glaring at Inuyasha.

"What did I do?" hissed Inuyasha scowling as he walked along.

"You're the one that needs them the most with most of the injuries you receive," answered Sango.

"WHAT!" cried Inuyasha indignantly.

"You promise to come back soon, won't you Kagome?" asked Shippo leaping up to her shoulder.

"Of course I wi—"

Kagome stopped in mid sentence as her flashlight focused on what was in front of her. Everyone stopped and looked up to see a very confused looking boy standing just outside the well. Wearing the school uniform of a school that was close to Kagome's.

I looked up to see a bright lights held by five people in weird clothes stand before me. I could have sworn this was a shrine but now it was all forest. I've never been so confused.

"HEY YOU!"

I looked up to see a man in a red kimono with long white hair, and bright yellow eyes, but what caught me most was the set of dog-ears he had on his head. Shock filled my every being.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" demanded the man.

"Wow… my lie actually came true," I mumbled.

Another wavy of pain came by knocking me completely off guard as I blacked out cringed in pain. The man with dog-ears left in my mind.

To be continued…


End file.
